The Global Information Grid (GIG) is a construct defined by the United States Department of Defense (DoD) for managing information technology. The GIG is intended to enable a network-centric (also known as “netcentric”) approach for the DoD's warfighting, business, and intelligence capabilities. The NetCentric Operations and Warfare Reference Model (NCOW RM), published by the Office of Secretary of Defense Networks and Information Integration, is the architecture-based description required to implement the netcentric environment for the GIG. Within this architectural definition, the Net-Ready Key Performance Parameter (NR-KPP) establishes the interface requirements for the technical exchange of information and the overall effectiveness of that exchange. Systems that comply with the NR-KPP standard are deemed “Net Ready.”
The NR-KPP has been developed to assess net-ready attributes required for both the technical exchange of information and the end-to-end operational effectiveness of that exchange. The NR-KPP assesses information needs, information timeliness, information assurance, and net-ready attributes required for both the technical exchange of information and the end-to-end operational effectiveness of that exchange. The NR-KPP consists of verifiable performance measures and associated metrics required to evaluate the timely, accurate, and complete exchange and use of information to satisfy information needs for a given capability.
Compliance with the NCOW RM and NR-KPP faces at least two major obstacles. First, a single information management system with a service-based architecture should function across a variety of mission areas and system types while simultaneously supporting open standards-based interfaces for an array of disparate devices. Creating multiple information management systems involves high development and maintenance costs, as well as compatibility issues in networking with other systems on a GIG. Second, many existing weapon systems and support devices are not Net Ready, as such systems were not developed for use in conjunction with the GIG. Further, operation within a service-oriented environment places unpredictable asynchronous processing loads on the real-time environment, which is almost exclusively predictable and synchronous in nature.